1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, such as a cellular phone system, and more specifically to a mobile radio or wireless terminal which can be folded or which has a cover or lid that can be opened or closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, mobile radio terminals for use with mobile communication systems, such as cellular phone systems, include ones which can be folded and ones which have a cover that can be opened or closed. Such mobile radio terminals allow protection of the display unit and prevention of misoperations due to unintentional contact with the operating unit through their capability to be folded or covered.
With the aforementioned mobile radio terminals, however, in the event that an incoming call occurs while they are being folded or covered, it is required to unfold or uncover them and then operate the key entry unit in order to respond to the call.
Therefore, it is difficult to respond quickly to the incoming call and it is troublesome to perform responding operations. Accordingly, the conventional mobile radio terminals have a problem of being low in operability.